XMen: Bloodlines
by Bunnyboy
Summary: A new species has risen. Beings comprised of the two most dominate DNA strands on the planet. Half Mutant...Half Vampire. For 10 years, there has only been one. Now there are two and together they must protect Humans and Mutants from an ancient prophecy.
1. The Beginning

X-Men: Bloodlines

The house was quite and dark, only faint sounds of crying crept through its rooms. The mystic lights of the night slipping though the bloodstained drapes that shaded the elegant French windows. She lied still on the corner of the bed, with life pouring from the stab wounds to her body. Her husband slumped against the wall across from her, his throat slit from ear to ear. His distant gaze still staring straight into her, seeming to search for her every secret. She turned her head and concentrated on the small amount of night sky she could capture through the shaded window. A silhouette blocked out some of the stars and created a man shaped hole in the starlight. In its hand, a knife. The knife that had punctured numerous parts of her body and killed her husband. The silhouette just seemed to gaze into the night. The scotch cascading from the glass in its hand and the dripping blood from the knife both staining the pale cream carpet next to the sloppy mud prints that littered the floor. The glass fell to the floor and scattered its remaining contents across the already tainted carpet. The knife lifted and a few small drops of blood dripped into the mouth of the silhouette. It then turned and began to walk towards her. It slowly turned into a tall man. His shadowy disguise slowly lifted by the dim light of the room. A sudden lightning burst lit up the room and revealed his gleaming sliver eyes to her. She instantly recognized him from the news earlier in the evening. He had been accused of murdering an 8 year old girl and her family in the nearby city. The court case has fallen apart after a small administrative error. He was acquitted and was given no punishment. He had claimed his innocence put the evidence was more than enough to get him the death sentence. She suddenly feared for her daughter who had been thrown into the next room when the intruder entered their home. The thought of her daughter suddenly brought voices talking in her mind. The first two she recognised as her husband and daughter but the other was a darker voice shouting over the over voices.

"I've got him this time, He will pay for what he's done,"

She shook the voices from her head and tried her best to concentrate on her situation. The man walked passed her and opened the door into the hallway. She tried to move but the pain seared through her instantly. He looked back over his shoulder at her and disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes passed and he returned into the bedroom carrying the motionless girl in his arms. The mother tried to scream but her voice failed her and only releasing a low whimper. He placed the little girl on the bed next to her mother. He stood back up and gleamed down at the mother.

"Do you want to watch her die or suffer knowing that she'll die after you do?" He asked her referring to her daughter. She couldn't answer only begin a cry for her daughters life. But he had already made up his mind. He slowly moved his hand to the girl and ripped the nightgown that covered her neck. The women looked on as he slowly lent down and moved his mouth towards the pale skin on her neck. He placed his lips on the skin and breathed in her scent. The mother tried with all her power to try and save her little girl but all she could do was watch as he turned to her and opened his mouth to reveal two long fangs protruding from his gums. He suddenly turned and delved the fangs into the little girl's neck. The child instantly came back to life and screamed in pain. Blood flowed from the puncture wound and into his mouth. A few seconds turned into an eternity as he slowly drew blood from her. The sudden shatter of glass in the French window released his grip from the girl. He whipped round and saw something in the darkness blocking the stars like he had done before. He stared at it. The shape moved it head and looked towards the bed. It began to breathe heavily and drew it attention back to the man. The shape stepped forward and into the room. The man took a step back and the shape disappeared. The man stared into nothingness. He suddenly felt pain in his back and chest. He looked down and saw the silver edge of a long blade sticking out of his chest dripping with blood. He brought up his hand and touched the tip of the blade with his index finger. It instantly drew blood from the finger tip. He felt the blade slice out of his body and he was thrown against the wall across from the bed. The little girl slowly sat up to see the clocked figure stab two daggers into the man's shoulders and into the wall pinning him into place about two feet above the floor. The man struggled but couldn't release the lodged daggers as they were buried too deep into the wall. The clocked figure stepped away from the man and walked towards the bed. The little girl looked up at the figure that towered above her but couldn't see the face hidden by the hood of the black cloak just a pendent hanging from the neck. It bent down and touched two fingers against her mother's neck. She looked at her mother and then at the figure. The hood shook slightly and turned towards her. It seemed to notice the bite wound on her neck. The figure bent down in front of her until its hood was level with hers.

"I bet that hurts," he said pointing to the wound on her neck. The male voice was sweet and soft which comforted her a little. She slowly nodded her head.

"Can I take a look?" He asked her. Slowly she turned her head and revealed the wound to him. He looked at it for a few moments. The tips of her long blonde hair had been stained by the blood from the bite but the wound had definitely healed slightly since he entered the room. She turned her head back towards him.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She tried to look at his face through the darkness that the hood cast but couldn't see anything. She lifted her hands and gently gripped the sides of the hood. She pushed it back to reveal a pair of gleaming silver eyes as she stared at them, they slowly turned into a pair of soft brown eyes which matched his brown hair.

"It's Danielle," She said quietly. He smiled at her.

"Hello Danielle, I'm James," This time she smiled at him and giggled a little not aware of what had gone on around her. "How old are you Danielle?" He asked. She lifted her hands and showed the number eight with her fingers. He laughed and his smile widened to reveal two small fangs among the white teeth in his mouth. She noticed them instantly.

"What are they?" She asked while pointing to them.

"What?" He asked. She moved her face and pointed to her own teeth. Once she did this, he realized what she was talking about. "Oh their Fangs, and because that man," He said as he pointed over his shoulder at the man still pinned to the wall. "Bit you with his, you'll soon have a pair of your own" She looked over his shoulder and stared at the man attached to the wall. He was struggling trying to escape. A sound of a police siren caused James to stand up and stare towards the window. "Ok, Danielle. It's time to go," He said to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Away from here," He bent down and picked her up and carried her towards the shattered window. She stared over his shoulder and looked at the man that had hurt her mom and dad, who by now had pulled out one of the daggers and now using his free hand to pull out the second. She looked at James with her bright blue eyes.

"He's escaping," She said calmly. He let out a little laugh and looked at her.

"No," James said as his eyes turned to that scary silver. She looked behind him again and suddenly another dagger appeared in the middle of the room and floated in mid air. Another one appeared and then another and quickly the room was filled with hundreds of daggers. James stopped on the balcony just outside the broken window and turned back towards the man who was struggling to pull out the dagger than held him to the wall. Both James and Danielle stared at him. The daggers then turned and all aimed at the man. He suddenly noticed them and struggled even more to get free. All the daggers suddenly flew threw the air and one after one stabbed into the man's body. His screams echoed the dark home. One dagger was left floating in the room aiming for the man. He was still moving although the daggers completely covered his body. James looked at Danielle with his silver eyes. "Look away," She looked at him and then looked into the dark night over his shoulder. The last dagger hovered in the centre of the room. It suddenly flew fast and slammed straight into the man's head with such force that his head exploded and blew up the wall. Danielle jumped slightly from the sound of it but continued to look away. James reached out his hand towards the man and closed his eyes and he whispered something. Then they both disappeared over the balcony and into the night.

Three policemen stormed into the room and noticed the women on the bed. One rushed over to her and another notice the husband on the floor. They checked them both but found no signs of life.

"Hey guys, you'd better take a look at this," said the third policeman who was standing in the middle of the room staring at the back wall. The other officers joined him and gasped at what they saw. The remnants of a man nailed to the wall with his head scattered along it and a message written in his blood above him saying

"_Only Justice Can Be Delivered To Them By Their Own Kind_".


	2. The Guardian

_Authors Note: I worte the first chapter of this a while back and it really didn't go anywhere but over the last few weeks, this is what has been running around in my head. Thought i'd give it a go and see if it was any good._

* * *

Her hand lingered on the polished old-fashioned doorknob. Her fingers had been there for the past few minutes due to her hesitance to enter the room. It had been a few months since she'd been in this specific room and the last time was only for a few seconds as she placed something to remember her old mentor by. A couple of students passed in the hall and she finally built up the courage to enter the room. The curtains had never been closed and there was plenty of light in the room. As she walked through the room towards the desk in the bay window, she remembered the last time she and the professor had really talked.

Storm missed him so much, but she could still hear him giving her advice on certain situations in her head. She didn't know exactly what that was but she presumed it was just her subconscious helping her with her grieving. As Storm got closer to the desk, she noticed a white envelope on the desk with her name written on it. She instantly recognised the professor's handwriting. She tore open the letter and began reading.

_Dear Ororo,_

_If you reading this, then what I suspected would happen has happened and I am no longer with you. But remember, I am still with you in mind as always. I know you will look after the school and the students while I'm gone. However, I have a couple of things that I would like you to look at. In a few weeks, I need you to go and see Moira McTagget at her medical facility in Scotland. She will have something for you that will be quite important. I also need you to do some recon work on a facility on the outskirts of Alaska. I have noticed a large amount of humans and mutants go into this facility and for them to disappear completely from Cerebro. They seem to vanish very slowly from me and they show a lot of pain. I have left details about this in Cerebro for you. Take caution with this Storm, I sense something dangerous about this place and I'd hate for you to get hurt. _

_And remember, I am always with you!_

Charles Xavier

* * *

Logan snarled as he dug his claws into the stomach of another brotherhood member. He watched as his opponent fell to the floor with the three distinctive marks cut into his flesh, which were very quickly flooding with an all too familiar crimson liquid. The man then disappeared and so did his surroundings as the computer announced the end of the simulation. Logan turned to the line of younger people stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Class dismissed," The children gave him an awkward applause and began filtering out of the room. Logan walked over to a nearby bench and picked up a small towel that had earlier been flung onto it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and his neck before hearing the familiar sound of the metal doors opening behind him. He looked round and saw Storm enter the room very slowly. She had a piece of paper in her hand that she could not tear her eyes away from which had been silently crying tears since she entered the room.

"Storm?" Logan asked across the room. She did look up but only for a second as she ushered him over to her. When he was close enough, she handed him the letter and he quickly read it before handing it back to Storm.

"What do you think we should do Logan?" She asked, still trying to fight back the tears caused by the loving words written on the letter in front of her. Logan thought about it for a moment.

"You go to Scotland, Me and the kids will check out this facility," He said quietly. All she could do was nod her head and watch as Logan headed out the door of the Danger Room.

* * *

Storm relaxed into the first class seat of the AA185 flight from New York to Glasgow. She took another sip of her champagne and placed it back onto the tray in front of her before quickly glancing round the other passengers. Just the plain old first class passengers, business people talking about deals and even the few passengers who had forked out a little more money to get the better seats. There were quite a few empty seats but that just added to the luxury of the flight. She rested against the headrest and closed her eyes before gently falling asleep.

* * *

Logan walked through the thick forest covered in snow towards the facility that the Professor had mentioned in his letter. He looked over his shoulder making sure that the team was still behind him. Kitty was staying as close as she could to him, followed closely by Piotr and Bobby. Rouge was at the back just trying to keep up with the rest. She had voluntarily taken the cure but she had been regretting over the past few weeks as Bobby had become distant and spending a lot less time with her. Logan had asked her if she wanted to come with them and she had agreed instantly. Storm and Hank had decided it best for her not to be involved with any of the mission in case she got hurt. She had of course, argued that she would have gotten hurt even with her powers, both Storm and Hank thought it for the best. Logan sensed she had been a little stifled about not being a member of the team anymore, so he had decided she could come along if she wanted. Logan reached up and pushed a few branches away to reveal the facility a few hundred feet away from them. It was a dark and run down building with looked like it was abandoned a long time ago. Logan couldn't see anyone near it or smell anything. The others looked round him and also looked down at the facility before slowly heading closer to it. They were all on their guard as they cross the snow plains toward the building, making sure that nobody saw them. A very distinctive smell began to fill the air in which Logan stopped in his tracks. Death. The air stunk of death but surprisingly no smell of blood. Just death. Suddenly he was very reluctant to enter but forced himself inside.

* * *

He watched as the last one of them entered the building from his place among the trees. He moved the binoculars from his eyes before they evaporated into the air.

"Mutants," He growled.

"Think they'll be a problem?" She asked from the next tree.

"More of a distraction, I hope," He answered back.

"She is one of them, maybe that's why their here?"

"Either way, we have to get her out of there. I will not have them do to her what they did to me," There was a silence between them for a few minutes.

"Do you want me to come with you this time?" She heard him sigh. He always did that while he was thinking.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt," He dropped from the tree and landed softly in the snow. She looked down at him slightly disappointed and followed him to the ground. He looked back and saw sadness in those silvery eyes of hers. He walked closer to her and slowly reached for her hand. He pulled it up and kissed the back of it. She smiled instantly. "I'll be ok. I'll be back before you know it," They both smiled and he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Kitty really didn't like this place. It reminded her of the escape tunnels in the mansion. Dark and very humid. She continued to walk along the quite corridors and finding nothing. They had split up into smaller groups and she had been paired with Piotr, which she was more than happy with. Colossus was someone who could be trusted and he was always honest with her. She and Piotr had been friends since they first met. Although he constantly towered over her and he was heavily built, he was as soft as a brush all the time. She looked back and saw him walking a few feet behind him, trying to silence his steps on the paved floor. They came to a corner in the corridor and found a few empty rooms that looked like detention cells with the rusted bars covering the windows and the doors. Kitty stopped and had a good look around one of the rooms. She noticed something in the corner of the room. Something that was newer compared to the rest of the room. Piotr stood in the doorway and watched as Kitty reached down to the ground and picked up a small doll from the floor. Because of the light she knew it was a doll, but couldn't see anything definitive about it until she got a closer look. As soon as she touched it, she noticed it was damp and pulled her fingers away. She looked at the tips of her fingers and noticed they were covered in a red liquid. Blood. Her eyes widened and she instantly dropped the doll. She had let out a little yelp just as the doll hit the floor. Piotr was straight to her side.

"What's wrong Kitty?" He asked. She hadn't taken her eyes off the blood on her hands.

"That's things drenched in blood," She quickly pointed to the doll. There was a scuffling noise behind them and they both instantly shot round but saw nothing except the darkened corridor. "What's going on?" She whispered to Piotr. She took a step back and stood behind Colossus.

"Oh this is not good," He said as he looked over his shoulder. "My powers aren't working,"

"What?" Kitty asked quietly. The cell door suddenly snapped shut causing them both to jump and face the front of the cell. Kitty then began to hear some very heavy breaths from behind her. She slowly turned and saw a set of red eyes peering at her from the darkness. A figure jumped from the darkness slamming into Colossus and knocking his head against the bars of the cell. Piotr was out cold on the floor and the figure stood and turned towards Kitty. She began to panic and sprinted towards the wall as she normally would to try and escape. Her hands slammed against the wall as she felt the rough grain of the brick against her fingers. She suddenly realised that her powers weren't working either. She could feel the figure watching her and she didn't want to turn towards it. She began to shake as she swallowed the saliva in her mouth. She slowly turned towards the centre of the cell and saw the figure was standing over her just as Piotr did. She began to cry and whimper as the figure's hand reached towards her.

"You're a pretty little thing," He said is a very dark and heavy voice. She felt the sharp edge of his fingernails cut into her cheek. I wasn't long before she felt her own blood trickle down her face. He leaned forward and opened his mouth when he got close to her neck. A single blade appeared through his chest stopping just a few inches from Kitty's nose. Her attacker screamed in pain as another figure appeared over his shoulder looking down at Kitty. She met his look and saw the most beautiful silver eyes. The blade twisted and it retreated back through his chest as he fell to his knees. Silver eyes then tilted his head back by the hair and placed a smaller blade across his throat.

"Alas ste deto?" Silver eyes asked without looking down. The man on his knees whimpered and said nothing. Silver eye's yanked back his head even further and raised his voice. "Fanos! Alas ste deto?" After a few seconds he spoke up.

"Drasta, sami som casta" Silver eyes lifted the blade from his throat and took a step away from him.

"Gactri hest," Silver eyes then picked him up and slammed him against the wall before pulling the sword from his side and digging in right through the mans throat. Kitty watched as the man gripped his throat before he began screaming. Kitty's eyes widened as he burst into ash and dissolved into the air. He placed his sword back into the sheave at his side and turned to Kitty. She was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her attacker had just disintragated into thin air and now there was no trace of him. Nothing. No body or blood. Nothing. She wasn't aware of the fact that she had slid down and was now sat on the floor. She was still looking at the empty spot on the floor when she realised he was speaking to her. "Wert hest ti?" Kitty looked up at him.

"What?" She asked quietly. He smiled at her to try and reassure her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Did he bite you?" He lifted his hand and lightly moved her head from side to side to get a clear look at her neck. He spotted the cut on her cheek and he knew a nail and not a tooth had caused it. "That's gonna leave a nice scar," She reached up and touched her cheek. He looked over at Piotr who was still down on the floor. "I'm guessing by your reaction to what just happened, that you had no idea what to expect when you came here," Kitty nodded as he reached down helped her to her feet. She brushed herself off and took a good look at him. He was tall and built. Not as built as Piotr but he still looked strong. His dark hair was gelled back and his once silver eyes were now a dark brown, almost black. He was wearing a black leather trenchcoat that looked brand new and underneath was a dark blue shirt. Not a T-shirt, a sort of dress shirt and his trousers matched it, as they weren't jeans or slacks. They were more like dress trousers. Kitty didn't know exactly how to describe them, as they were made of thin material like cotton. All she knew is that they were black and not jeans. As the rest of him seemed to be casual, the boots he wore, where of cause black but they were steel tip but on the outside. The metal had been formed round the outside of the boot and created flames a little down the side. At the very front of the boot was a little rectangle hole in the metal. She thought that it might be broken but why would it be on both boots. He must have sensed she was still a little apprehensive about him as he held out his gloved hand. "The names James," He said as he smiled. She gently took his hand and shook it.

"Kitty," He let go of her hand and looked down at the still unconscious Piotr on the floor.

"Who's your friend?" James lent down besides him and checked him over. "Sure is a big fella" Kitty closed the gap between them and lent down beside Piotr.

"His names Colossus," James looked up at her and laughed.

"Colossus? What's his real name?" He pulled something out of his pocket and pull off the lid before shaking it below Piotr's nose. Piotr instantly woke up although his eyes took a while to adjust so he could see again. He heard Kitty say his name.

"Piotr, Colossus is his codename," She was smiling down at him. The stranger next to her reached over and helped Piotr to his feet and made sure he could balance. Piotr looked up at the stranger and saw him shake his head before snorting a laugh.

"Mutants," He turned towards the cell door. "You guy's haven't seen a girl around 17 years with short brown hair with blonde streaks in it have you?" Kitty and Piotr looked at each other puzzled.

"No, we haven't seen anyone like that," He turned back towards the corridor with a sigh. "If you know were mutants, why won't our powers work?"

"These cells are infected with a neural energy that is suppose to make humans docile, unfortunately for the few mutants that get brought here, they lose control of their powers," When he was out in the corridor, he turned back towards them. "Your powers are still there, you just can't control them. If you come out into the corridor, they'll return to you in a couple of minutes," Piotr and Kitty both slowly crept out into the corridor and instantly felt the difference. James smiled at them as he saw the signs of relief on their faces.

"So what are you doing here?" Piotr asked as he felt his power return to him.

"I'm here for the same reason you are," Kitty and Piotr both looked at each other, once again in bewilderment. "To rescue the mutant who was kidnapped a few months ago," With that he turn back and began walking down the long dark corridor. Once again Kitty and Piotr looked at each other before following him down the corridor. "So what's with the leather outfits?" He said as he looked over his shoulder while still walking down several corridors.

"Their uniforms," Kitty answered.

"Uniforms? So mutants are going on parade now?" He answered as they stepped up to a heavy looking metal door. He looked at the hinges that were cast steel and began tapping them with his fingers while listening to the sound.

"No were X-Men," Piotr said from behind him. James stopped and looked back at them with a confused look on his face.

"X-Men?" He snorted a laugh. "Sounds a like an old comic book or an action movie or something," He went back to checking out the door. "Maybe a Saturday morning cartoon," He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see a not so happy Kitty with her arms folded over her chest while she tapped her feet obviously annoyed at his comments.

"Do you need some help with that door?" She asked in a stern voice. A smile spread across his face.

"Nah, I think I know a quick way through it," His eyes turned back into silver as he placed both hands on the door. He looked back at them and continued to smile as Kitty and Piotr watched him slowly phase through the door until he was gone. Piotr slowly looked over at Kitty whose mouth was hanging open. She had never met anyone with her abilities before nor heard of any mutant with the same abilities as her. When the Professor had come to recruit her to the school, he had called her unique and she had taken that to mean that her powers were one of a kind.

"Who is this guy?"

Kitty slowly reached for Piotr's hand and guided him through the thick door. The other side of the door was a completely different place. It was a lot newer than the outside. The walls were layered with silk white tiles and the floors were polished marble. The room was filled with brand new lab equipment and restraint tables. Scattered around were a few scientists wearing white coats. However they were all staring at James who was stood in the centre of the room. Some of them were shaking and but still holding their stares on him. James pulled the sword from his side and held it just before him.

"Alas ste deto?" He asked again in that tongue neither Piotr nor Kitty could understand. A few of the scientists looked at each other but nobody said anything. "Where is she?" He asked again, switching back to English. A young girl with red hair, who was stood just a few feet from James, lifted up her arm and pointed down a corridor on the far side of the room. "Good, everyone out," he pointed over his shoulder towards the door they had just came through. There were a few moments of complete silence before everyone started running from the room. James quickly grabbed the young red headed girl before she ran off too. "Not you sweetheart," He waited until the room was clear before he spoke again. "Show me the girl," He pointed down the corridor and she slowly began walking towards it with James just behind her. James signalled for Kitty and Piotr to follow him and they did without question.

The corridor was well lit along the sides as they continued to walk down it. "Why is this facility here?" James asked the girl who seemed to be guiding them somewhere.

"It is a research and development facility," She came to another metal door and she quickly entered the code into the nearby keypad and the door slid open. She stepped through it and into what looked like another cellblock. "We are in charge of developing new breeds of the species,"

"Still trying to play god then?" James asked as he stepped into the room. She looked back at him.

"They created you didn't they, A single being comprising of all three gene strands. All the strengths, none of the weaknesses. I think creating god's is a better description," She quickly smiled at him as only James shook his head at her. He took a few steps closer to her as Kitty and Piotr looked on. He stared down at her with a dead look in his eyes.

"I still have my weaknesses. I'm still bearing the marks of my cursed past, and you people made me this way,"

"I regret my part in the project now but you're still a great accomplishment," James let out a sigh when she had finished speaking. He glanced round the room at the silvery bars and began wandering round the room noting the different dogs that inhabited the different cells.

"What do you mean 'accomplishment'?" Piotr asked. The redheaded girl looked back at them and snorted a laugh. James passed each of the cells kind of like he was inspecting them. He walked past one cell and instead of a dog like on either side, there was young girl laid in one of the back corners of the cell. When he realised who it was, he gripped the bars and he used his strength to rip the cell door from its hinges before dropping it to the floor. Kitty stared at the slightly bent metal door that lay on the floor a few feet from her. James' strength was unbelievable. The door had come off as if it was never attached to the wall. She continued to watch as James stepped inside and carefully stepped up to the girl. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. James carefully pushed her onto her back and quickly glanced over her body. The light blue surgical gown didn't leave a lot to the imagination from the way it was a little too small for her. She looked about 17 and had the short brown hair with the occasional blonde highlight which came down to the start of her neck. As he looked at the slightly blood soaked tips of her hair, he then noticed the white bandage on her neck.

"Oh god…" He instantly knew what lied underneath but there was something in the back of his head that hoped that she had been cut trying to fight back or escape. He reached down and slowly pulled the bandage off to reveal the all too familiar blood soaked marks on her neck. "I'm too late," James placed the bandage back over the marks and slowly pulled her up before placing her over his shoulder. She didn't wake up and was completely limp. It wasn't until he lifted her that he realised what her mutation was. Growing out of her back was a small set of white-feathered wings like an angel only smaller. They were both about a half a metre long across the top. They were big enough to notice but James doubted they were too small to use to actually fly. Some of the snow white feathers were soaked in the blood just at the tips probably picked up from the floor while she was dragged back to her cell. He made sure he held his arm around her waist as he lifted her up and slumped her over his shoulder. He stepped out of the cell making sure not to hit her head on anything as he passed the metal bars. "When was she bitten?" He asked to the red headed girl as he pulled a clipboard from the nearby wall.

"About two hours ago," She answered as she walked towards a mounted box on the wall. She pulled a small set of keys from her pocket and picked out a smallish key to open the box. She pulled out some small vials containing a red liquid. She walked up to James and lifted the vials so he could see them. "This is a very powerful pain killer called Bandilzine. Inject her with it when she starts to convulse during the change and it should stop her from feeling too much pain," James looked at her hands that carried the vials.

"You're not a familiar are you?" James asked as she pushed the vials into his inside jacket pocket. As she pulled back her empty hands, she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a small tattoo above her wrist. Just a couple of lines and a few dots marked in black and red ink.

"I never asked for this mark, it was forced upon me when they murdered my family," She covered her arm back up and went over to a computer desk. James began to walk over and as he passed Kitty, he gave her a quick smile and passed her the clipboard. Just as James continued onto the desk, Piotr heard a garbled message in his ear. He lifted his hand to his ear in attempt to hear the message.

"Everyone fall back, we've been met with heavy resistance," Logan shouted over the comms. Piotr looked over at Kitty who gave the same response. "Rouge's already back at the jet and she's gonna fly low over the facility to pick us up," James stared down at the surveillance screens in front of him and saw the other group of mutants pulling back out of the facility and into the open snowy fields next to the facility. He looked over at Piotr and Kitty and smiled.

"Time to go," James quickly readjusted the young girl still draped over his shoulder making sure he would be able to run without hurting her. The red head stood up from her seat behind the desk and entered the code to open the door. The door slid open as she looked back at James who was standing between Kitty and Piotr.

"James, if it's alright with you," The girl with the red hair stared at the ground to avoid his gaze. "I'd like to come with you and take care of the girl. I've got to get away from this place and start new," Unaware she had began to pace backwards and forwards across the room she continued explaining the different reasons. "But I will need your protection. I'll be a traitor to them and I won't last long on my own. Plus I'm an expert on genetics; I could help you and the girl develop into your minds and develop your skills," Although she didn't fully understand the situation, Kitty felt genuinely sorry for the girl and looked up at James who's facial expression hadn't changed at all in the last two or three minutes. James notice Kitty's stare and gave her a quick glance to kind of ask her to try and shut the girl up. Although Kitty was concentrating on James, the girl was still nattering away. Eventually James sighed and threw up his hand to try and get her to shut up.

"If I take you, will you promise to shut up for a while," James said with a very serious look on his face. She stopped and a quick smile spread across her face. "What's your name?" James asked her as he turned to Piotr.

"Laura," She watched as James passed the unconscious girl to Piotr to carry. Piotr understood and carefully placed her over his shoulder. Once his hand was free, James pointed at Laura.

"Right, you go with them and make sure she's safe," James began to walk out the door. They watched for a few seconds before someone said anything.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked. James stopped and glanced over his shoulder back at them. All three of them were just staring at him.

"To do some damage and make sure they hear me," He slipped into the darkness. Once his figure had disappeared, Kitty and Piotr both turned and looked at Laura who quickly noticed their stares.

"How do you know him?" Kitty asked. Laura just smiled.

"That's a long story which I'll explain later," She turned and gave the girl slumped over Piotr's shoulder, a quick check of vitals signs before she turned back to Kitty. "But we need to get out of here before James gets us killed,"

* * *

Logan ran across the open plain towards the trees with Bobby just behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bobby struggling to keep up. They had been running frantically for about 10 minutes. Firstly down a maze of narrow corridors and then across the field which was covered by about half a metre of snow. It hadn't snowed for days but the sheer coldness in the air kept the snow from melting. Logan was able to cope with the snow but Bobby wasn't as sure footed as Logan. His feet just continued to sink into the snow with every step he took. He's was practically exhausted and his breathing had begun to show it. Logan stopped and turned back muttering something under his breath.

"Come on Ice cube, we've got to get out of here," Logan said as he reached Bobby's side to try and help him. They both heard the shouting behind them. Kitty and Piotr were running towards them. The first thing Logan noticed was Piotr seemed to be carrying somebody over his shoulder. There was also an extra girl with them who looked no older than Kitty. Logan was quickly distracted by the groups of armed men wearing balaclavas that were following them across the snow. "Guys hurry up," Logan grabbed Bobby and quickly threw him over his shoulder and quickly ran towards the trees, hoping to lose the men who were following him. But the men just kept getting closer and they quickly caught up with Kitty, Piotr and other girl. Logan placed Bobby onto the snow and began to run back towards them, hoping to fend the attackers off long enough for the kids to get back to the trees. As he got closer to them the all too familiar sound of metal quickly gliding against metal flashed through the air as he extended his claws. He roared and jumped up in the air to attack the closest attacker, when his body was thrown back by a force. When Logan hit the ground, he looked up and saw the research lab in flames. The smoke rose into the sky. It blocked out the stars of a clear night. The attackers, who had also been thrown back from the explosion, were pulling themselves back to their feet. They all stared at the burning building for a few seconds before turning back towards Logan and the other X-Men. They raised their guns towards them as one of them began to speak.

"Palie stom reja, kiacan saljas," Logan watched as an arm quickly grabbed the man's shoulder and pull him back forcing a blade through his chest.

"Not them, me," James pulled the blade from his opponents back and he fell to his knees while James moved and stood besides him. James looked down at the huddle of mutants on the snow as they met his gaze. He quickly smiled. "You guy's need some help?" He asked jokingly. The man on his knees just didn't move. He seemed completely paralysed. The other men around them started to shake and breathe heavily. They all pointed their weapons towards him and gingerly took a few steps backwards.

"It's him," One uttered under his breath. There were six of them in total including the man on his knees who still hadn't moved.

"It can't be. He was killed years ago!" Another said from beneath their mask. James' smile spread even more as he looked at each one of his enemies.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but I'm still here," James said as he put his arms down by his side. Logan watched as something quickly materialised in his hands. They quickly took the form of two modified Desert Eagles. They just appear from nowhere. One second his hands were empty, the next they weren't. He lifted the guns and pointed them at one of their attackers. The sound it made when he squeezed the trigger was massive. It echoed twice across the open field before the shot hit its target. The target was flung backwards, off his feet from the very power of bullet tearing into his body. Before he hit the ground, his body melted into ash and disintegrated, scattering small embers across the snow. A few more bullets echoed across the field before all that was left of the attackers was the one on his knees. Logan and the others watched as James pushed his guns into the holsters that were strapped to his leg, just above his knees. James turned to the last man and simply looked down at him as he stood over him. The biting wind that blew across the field was blowing the bottom of his coat up revealing two smaller guns placed on the back of his belt around his waist. The sound of engines filled the air and the Blackbird flew other head and quickly descended to the ground. The ramp lowered and Rouge quickly ran out.

"Is everybody ok?" She asked as she ran up to them. They all nodded and looked back towards James who was still standing over the wounded man. However James was looking at him but over him at the horizon. He seemed to be sniffing the air like Logan did. He closed his eyes so that his senses could concentrate better. For a few seconds he heard nothing. Then his eye shot open as he heard the faintest click as a twig snapped under the weight of their feet in the wood to south of them.

"You hear them don't you Guardian?" The voice came from the wounded man kneeling before James. He had apparently regained some of his body movement. "The cavalry coming over the hill," James turned to Logan and the others.

"We have to get out of here and quickly," They all quickly took his advice and began piling into the blackbird. James stayed on the ground until the jet was ready for takeoff. Laura stood right behind him and watched as he placed two fingers into his mouth and blew a deafening whistle across the field. Laura had to cover her ears quickly to block it out. It was soon blocked out by the sound of the jet engines powering up. He turned and pushed Laura onto the plane. When they were inside James forced her into a seat and then turned towards Piotr who was making sure the unconscious girl was secured into a seat of her own. James took of his coat and covered the girl with it when he realised how cold she must be.

"She's going to be ok," Piotr said as he finished putting on her safety harness. James quickly glanced at him and then back at her.

"I'm not so sure," James answered as he began walking towards the pilot seat where Rouge was sat. She was pressing numerous buttons and switches preparing for the flight. James lent on the back of her chair and lean in slightly closer to her. "I take it your flying this thing then?" Rouge stopped and looked at him. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rouge," She answered quietly. James gave an awkward smiled while his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Ok…just for the record. Your way too cute to be living with a codename like that. Can you leave the ramp open while you're in flight?" He asked as he pointed to the back of the plane. She quickly nodded her answer to his question while trying to hide the blush from his apparent flirting. "Alright, get as high as you can as fast as you can, I just need to see who's protecting this place," With that he walked off towards the back off the plane. Rouge watched him from her seat as he disappeared down the ramp. She was smiling at his back when she caught Bobby staring back at her with a very offended look on his face. Rouge sighed and pressed one last button before the jet roared and lifted off the ground. It climbed higher and higher as James stood on the lowered ramp as he stared down onto the fields. He held onto the hydraulic pump that controlled the ramp to sustain his balance. He looked back down into the woods and saw nothing until that one face stood out staring back at him. He instantly knew who it was. That devil look, the blood red eyes, the scar on his left side of his face that James had given him all those years ago. "Demitri," James heard his response perfectly over the roar of the engines.

"James, you have something that belongs to us,"

"She doesn't belong to you yet," James answered. Kitty walked up behind him and watched as James seemed to talk to himself. "She still has plenty of time to reject the virus," After a few seconds, James turned back and saw Kitty standing just a few feet from him. He just sighed and shook his head. The bullet ripped through the air and his flesh penetrating deep into the back of his left shoulder. James was straight down to his knees, gripping the front of his shoulder and screaming in pain. Laura heard the scream and quickly unbuckled her safety belt before scampering to James's side with Logan just behind her. She quickly laid him down on his back and tore off the sleeve of his jacket. She rolled him onto his side and quickly examined the wound. Kitty and Logan helped her hold him still as he had begun to shake violently like a fit.

"It looks like a hollow-point round," Laura said as she rolled him onto his back before reaching for a nearby medical kit on the wall. "From the reaction he's having it must have been filled with either silver or a silver nitrate," She opened the kit and pulled out a needle and a small bottle. She filled the needle with the clear liquid before placing the bottle back into the kit. She tore open James' shirt revealing his stomach and chest. They watched as Laura quickly plunged the needle through his chest and into his heart. James stopped convulsing a few seconds later and didn't move for a while after.

"Get us out of here!" Laura shouted to Rouge behind the pilot seat. "We've got to get to somewhere safe," Rouge quickly raised the ramp and increased the Jet to full speed. Laura stood up as did Kitty and Logan.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kitty asked. She looked down at her saviour that seemed to just be sleeping on the floor next to her feet.

"He's going to be just fine," Laura said as she turned to sit on a nearby bench. The plane suddenly hit some turbulence, causing her to lose her footing and fall. As she fell, she cracked her head against the metal seats. Kitty quickly ran over to her and lifted Laura's head to find her also unconscious. She and Logan rolled her onto her side.

"Rouge, get us back to the mansion," Logan shouted. He turned to Kitty who was just making sure Laura couldn't swallow her tongue. "We have three people, all we know nothing about and all unconscious. Great," He slowly walked back to his seat. He obviously wasn't happy about having strangers in the mansion especially since Striker's attack on their home. Kitty sighed and looked back at Laura before making herself comfortable on the seat nearest to the two people lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

The flight back to the mansion took around an hour and it was pretty much done in silence. Rouge quickly landed the Jet and began powering it down. Piotr undid his safety harness and stood up, stepping over to the unconscious girl that James had entrusted him with earlier. She hadn't woken up and was still as limp as before. He undid her harness and lifted her over his shoulder before carefully walking over to where the other mutants had gathered around the other two unconscious people lied just near the exit ramp of the jet. Angel and a few others of the students had come out to meet them when they had heard the Jet arrive back at the school. They were all stood over them watching Logan as he picked up Laura's limp body and placed it over Angel's shoulder and Bobby helped to keep her stable so she didn't slip off. Logan turned and bent down to try and move James when he noticed his chest wasn't moving. Logan watched for a few more seconds to see if James would eventually take a breath but he didn't. He quickly reached down to James' neck and pressed his fingers against the skin. Logan couldn't feel anything. He felt the familiar urge of urgency rush to his head as he lowered his ear to James' chest to listen for his heartbeat.

"Is everything alright Logan?" Kitty asked. There was an eerie silence for a few seconds before Logan burst into action.

"Kitty, go get Hank! He's stopped breathing and I can't find a pulse,"

_Authors: Please R & R and tell me what you think._


	3. Life after Death

"Clear!" Kitty and the others watched as Hank pressed the shock paddles of the defibrillator down onto James chest. The flat lined sound of the heart monitor still echoed through the room. Everyone in the room was silent, hoping that the beeping on the monitor would change and James would take a breath. "Clear!" Hank shouted again. He pressed down harder this time hoping that a deeper current would possibly bring him back to life. Despite Hank's efforts, the monitor continued to hum the same tune. Hank sighed as he slowly placed the paddles back onto the defibrillator before tuning to the other mutants in the room. He quickly glanced at the clock behind them. "Time of death. 5:23am" He walked over the cabinets on the wall and pulled out a white sheet which he used to cover James' dead body.

* * *

Kitty walked along the corridor holding a tray in both hands. Her tired eyes were hiding from the bright light that was beaming through the many windows she passed. Less than 2hours ago, everyone had left the infirmary quite quickly but Kitty stayed to just look at the man who had been her hero just a few hours ago. She had whispered a thank you to him although she knew he couldn't hear her. After stripping out of her uniform and grabbing a shower, she had changed into her normal lounging round the mansion clothing. An old Offspring T-shirt and her black faded jeans. She had then decided to go and check on their other visitors who were still down in the infirmary, unconscious. On her way, she had picked up some water and a couple of cloths in case they needed them. She remembered both Laura and the other girl being covered in dust after the explosion so they might need a little cleaning up. In some strange way, now that James was gone, she felt responsible for the two other people that James had saved. She stepped into the infirmary and saw Hank checking on certain things with the two girls. The usual doctor stuff. Hank saw her and threw her a quick smile through his thick blue fur.

"How are they Hank?" Kitty asked as she placed the tray onto a nearby worktop.

"Well, Laura seems ok. She just starting to come round I think," Kitty took a quick glance at Laura on the medi-bed to her left. She could see Laura's eyes moving underneath her eyelids looking like she was just gaining consciousness. "But the other girl isn't displaying any major brain activity. Therefore I believe she might not wake up for some time," Kitty walked up and placed a yet cloth across Laura's forehead.

"You mean she's brain dead?" Kitty instantly regretted asking the question thinking it made her sound very dumb.

"No, there is some activity there but it's weak. I'm hoping it improves over the next couple of days," Kitty stole a quick glance at the white sheet that covered James' Body just a few feet away. She had been trying to avoid looking at it but she couldn't. The feeling of grief was too strong for her to resist.

"I would have liked to of gotten to know him," Kitty sighed as she wiped a few spots of muck and dust from Laura's cheek. Hank was inputting something into a nearby computer but had frozen listening to Kitty's last sentence.

"It's always a shame to lose such a young life," He continued entering details into the machine. "Especially someone who valiantly risked his to protect others," There was a moan from the centre of the room and Hank quickly swivelled round in his chair to see Laura waking up. Hank stood up and walked up to her while Kitty went straight for the intercom on the other side of the room. She pushed in the button and spoke in to it.

"Logan, the girl in the infirmary is waking up. Get down here," She released the button and walked back to Laura's side just in time to help her sit up. Laura's eyes were barely open before she clutched her forehead and let out a little yelp obviously because of the pain.

"What a headache," She fully opened her eyes and quickly adjusted to the lights in the room. That was when she caught a glimpse of Hank and she jumped from the shock. She had an instant look of apology on her face.

"That's ok dear," He handed her a couple of aspirin for the headache and pointed towards a glass of water he had left on a nearby silver tray. "I get that quite a lot,"

"I'm sorry," Laura said softly. She swung her legs over the end of the table and she perched on the side of the table facing Hank. She opened her mouth and threw the aspirin to the back of her mouth before taking a quick drink from the glass.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions young lady?" Hank asked as he reached over and began checking her over reactions. Laura nodded before she looked down at the clothes she was wearing. The lab coat was gone and she was now just wearing her red blouse and the bottoms of her cream pant suit. "What is your full name?"

"Laura Elizabeth Dilks," She answered quickly still holding her head waiting for the aspirin to take affect.

"What is your date of birth?" He asked. He began jotting down her answers on a notepad he had picked up off a nearby tray and the pen he pulled form behind his ear.

"The 14th of November 1978,"

"That would make you 28?" She quickly nodded.

"What do you do Laura?"

"I'm a Biological Scientist and an expert of human genetics," She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Do you have any family?" As Hank said the word family, Laura immediately closed her eyes.

"No," She hadn't opened her eyes but Kitty could see she was fighting back tears at the mere mention of family. Laura nervously shifted on the bed obviously rattled by the question. "My entire family was killed about 12 years ago,"

"What happened?" Kitty asked. She had subconsciously asked the question and grimaced at the idea of upsetting the young women even more. Kitty received a quick glare from Hank before Laura began speaking again.

"They wanted me, but the research they were doing had to remain secret," She moved off the bed and took a few ginger steps towards the next bed on which laid the still unconscious girl. Laura began checking over the girls vitals. "They couldn't have my family looking for me, so they crept into the house at night while I was home from university for Thanksgiving. They killed my dad, my mom, my aunt and uncle, my two younger brothers and my three cousin's right in front of me," Laura lifted the unconscious girls arm and brushed her finger down the skin of her forearm. Her finger created a red mark on the skin before Laura lent down and sniffed at the skin. "Won't be long now,"

"Do you know what is wrong with this girl?" Hank asked her. Laura moved to the girls head and slowly tilted her head towards Hank and Kitty. Laura made sure that they were both watching before squeezing the girl's cheeks. A black liquid began to trickle from her the girl's mouth. A foul smell instantly filled the room causing Hank and Kitty to flinch and cover their noses. The black liquid ran down the girl's cheek and dripped from her face onto her wings that lay motionless underneath her.

"What the hell is that smell," Logan asked as he entered the room. Laura didn't lookup but continued checking the girl's mouth. She pressed against the girls top teeth before stopping on two at the front.

"The virus is spreading fast, much more quickly than normal," She said as more of the black liquid spewed from the girl's mouth. "I'd say she's got about four hours left before those teeth cut through and about two hours after that before it kills off the brain," Everyone's eyes shot open.

"What?" Hank said as he quickly stepped up besides Laura. "What Virus does she have?"

"Dracius Nocturna," Laura said as she tipped the girl onto her side helping more of the black liquid begin to fall from her mouth.

"I've never heard of it," Hank said from his spot next to her.

"In humans, over the space of 72 hours, the virus will completely kill off all living tissue and replace it with a brand new DNA strand and its own parasitic organs. They become Vampires," There was a brief silence before Hank broke it.

"I think that hit to the head might have done more damage than we thought my dear,"

"Now when it comes to Mutants, the virus has some competition," Laura continued talking as she checked the bite mark on the side of the girl's neck. "The Vampire virus is designed to attack human genes. Kill off the parts of the DNA it needs to and combines with the human genes as a host. However in mutants there are no human genes, only mutant genes which resemble human genes. The two sets of genes begin fighting against each other and slowly and painfully kill off their host. Every single mutant who has been introduced to the Vampire virus has died within eight hours," She gently rolled the young girl onto her back and cleaned up the marks the black liquid had left of the girls face with a damp cloth. "There has only been one who has survived," Laura turned and looked back at the others in the room. Hank and Logan looked sceptical while Kitty was looking a little upset.

"Ok, so if what you say is true, how did this one survive?" Logan asked with his arms crossed over his chest obviously not buying this story.

"He was born a Chimera," Laura said as she walked up to them. "Quite a medical marvel in everyway," She sat back on the edge of the table she had laid on before. "He was born a twin but his twin died when he was still an embryo. The DNA of the dead twin was combined with the living twin in the egg, meaning he was born with two different sets of DNA. One set of those DNA was mutant while the other was human. Two completely separate sets of DNA in one body. His mutant powers manifested when he was 17 but they were very weak, however still noticeable and he was soon rejected by his parents and his friends. Two months later he was picked up by the vampires from a nearby hospital after a bar fight. He was brought to us at the facility where after two years of research, we introduce the vampire virus into his system," Laura reached over and picked up the small glass of water off the tray. "The virus immediately destroyed the Human genes leaving the Mutant Genes unaffected. It took just 42 hours for the virus to create the first Hybrid," She took a quick drink before putting the glass back down on the table.

"Hybrid?" Kitty asked.

"Half Mutant, Half Vampire. We had created something like nothing else. A completely new species with unlimited power. Of course the Vampires thought they'd found some answer to an ancient prophecy but the prophecy said they'd be two. That was ten years ago and we've been trying to recreate the experiment ever since,"

"Who is this Hybrid?" Hank asked.

"He's right behind you," The voice came from behind them. It was deep and it surprised all of them for a minute. They all slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. He was stood before them as if nothing had happened.

"You enjoy your little sleep?" Laura asked from over their shoulders.

"I never get a good opportunity to sleep anymore and silver just knocks me out," James stretched his arms out and a few of the bones cracked as the joints were slipped back into place. His chest was exposed as most of his clothes had been torn while they had been trying to resuscitate him. He was just wearing his trousers now and those toe capped boots of his. Both Logan and Hank noticed that James had a few tribal tattoos on his chest and another on his left upper arm. They were both just in black with no other colour. He suddenly got a questioning look on his face when he realised he was being stared at. "Are you guy's ok?" Kitty looked over at the bed where his supposedly dead body was supposed to be lying to see it empty and the white sheet thrown on the floor.

"You're not dead?" Kitty asked in a complete moment of stupidity. James grinned before he answered.

"Technically…I am dead,"

"How can this be happening?" Hank asked. None of them could believe it. They had seen this man die not more than 2 hours ago and now here he is, up and walking about as if nothing had happened.

"We saw you die, you stopped breathing?" Logan said rather quickly.

"Vampires don't need oxygen so I don't breathe," He answered back. James was about to say something else when Rouge came and took two steps into the room.

"Storm's back and she has an urgent surprise for us all apparently, she said to meet her in the professor's old office," She said as she pointed over her shoulder towards the door. Logan and Kitty quickly left with Rouge while Hank stayed for a few moments longer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you two make yourself comfortable," He said as he began walking out of the infirmary and towards the elevator to the ground floors.

* * *

The office was old and quite as they waited for Storm. Logan was lent against the desk with his arm crossed over his chest while Rouge, Bobby and Kitty were sat on the black leather couch across from him. Piotr was sat in the high back chair in the corner of the room fiddling with his fingers. The door creaked open as Hank entered the room causing everyone to look up. A few moments later Storm entered the room with another man wearing a navy suit. He was balding on the sides of his head but the hair in the centre was silvery grey. It was cut short but it still stood out. He smiled as soon as he saw them and Storm walked with him to the desk near the window. 

"How was Alaska?" Storm asked as she rounded the desk. Logan looked at Storm and then a questioning look to the man stood next to her.

"It's ok Logan, you can speak in front of me," He said. They all found some familiarity from his voice but none of them had seen him before. Logan gave him another quick glance before he spoke.

"Very interesting," Logan answered still with his arms across his chest. "The facility seemed to be some kind of research lab. We picked up three kid's from there kid's from there. One's been unconscious since she was found, one was knocked out in the jet and the other is a little weird,"

"What do you mean weird?" Ororo asked.

"He was shot in the back," Hank answered from the bookcase. "Apparently there was silver in the bullet which he reacted to and then went unconscious. When we got him back here he had no pulse and he wasn't breathing so we rushed him into the infirmary but it was too late. Or so we thought," Storm and most of the group gave him a confusing look. "He's now walking round the infirmary as if nothing happened, claiming to be some kind of Vampire hybrid," The man next to Storm suddenly got a confused look on his face which everyone noticed. It was a few moments before he said anything.

"Wait a minute," He said. "A hybrid? That wouldn't be James is it?" The question was directed at Hank but Kitty was the one to answer.

"Yes it is," She jumped up from her seat on the couch, startling both Bobby and Rouge "How do you know him?" She asked. The man suddenly walked out of the room and headed towards the infirmary. Everyone gave Storm a glance before they all stood up and began following him.

* * *

As they all entered the infirmary, James was laid on Laura's bed with his hands on the back of his head, looking very relaxed. He was now wearing his black shirt again to cover his torso and the same black dress trousers. Laura on the other hand was still wearing her clothes from the night before while checking out the still unconscious girl. James gave them a quick glance before looking back up at the ceiling. Laura looked up from her patient and once realised she had already met some of them, she gave a brief smile. 

"So it is you," Said the man as he approached the foot of James's bed. "I thought you were dead?" James shot up into a seating position and stared at the man for a minute. A slow smile spread across James face before he answered.

"Now, there's a voice I recognise," He said as he stood up from the bed.

"How long as it been?" The man said as he took a step closer to James before they gave each other a brief hug.

"I'd reckon about eight years since I last saw you," James answered before pulling out of the hug. "But you've completely changed. Look at you, a new body?" The man nodded before his smile got bigger. "At least you got yourself out of that wheelchair Professor," The room went silent. Everyone was staring at the man before them. The voice was definitely familiar. A few looked at Storm who was grinning madly. She answered their looks with a quick nod.

"Professor Xavier?" Bobby said from the middle of crowd. "Is that really you?" The man just smiled.

"_Yes it is Robert," _The man's mouth never moved but everyone heard it. For a few moments nothing happened until Kitty and Rouge ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you guys so much,"

"Where have you been Professor?" Piotr asked.

"I'll explain all that later, but I believe you kids all have classes to be getting to," His voice had a small amount of laughter behind it as the kids all moaned but the Professor and Storm ushered them from the room. Eventually it was just the adults left in the room.

"This place is just full of miracles today," Hank said as he shook Charles' hand. "Two people back from the dead in one day,"

"It's good to have you back Chuck," Logan said. At one point Charles had hated it when Logan called him Chuck especially when some of the younger children started using it but now he really didn't mind. Charles turned to James who was stood just behind him.

"From what I've seen, you've made quite an impact in this place over the last 12 hours," Charles said as he slowly walked over to where the unconscious girl was be tended to by Laura. "But what I don't know is why you were at that facility?"

"Doing what I always do Professor," James said as he put hands on his hips. "Protecting humans and mutants,"

"How do you two know each other exactly?" Hank asked. The Professor turned towards him before answering.

"Over the past ten years, James has brought hundreds of mutants here either for refuge or medical attention," Charles answered. "But we've only really spoke three or four times,"

"I laid out my rules when I first brought a mutant here," James said. "I was not to be confronted about anything and my identity kept hidden from everyone apart from the Professor. I've never even been in this house before now. The professor would occasionally come and meet me at the gate and kinda keep me up to date with what's going on but the last time I spoke to him was eight years ago,"

"I sensed James was unique the minute I saw him, but I didn't trust him at first. Mainly due to that fact that I couldn't see any of his thoughts," Charles moved across the room as he spoke. "But when he started bringing mutants here who had been kidnapped or abandoned then that all changed and I left him alone,"

"Did you know he was a vampire?" Laura asked from behind them. Charles smiled at her from across the room.

"He mentioned being a Hybrid but I didn't believe him until just now,"

"Why Now?" Hank asked.

"Because of Laura here," Charles said as he pointed towards her. "Her memories tell me what James' cannot," Storm quickly looked towards James.

"Why can't he read your mind?" Storm asked him. James pointed to his head.

"Short answer…" James paused for a second. "He can't read it because it's dead,"

"I just don't sense him. To my powers, he does not exist," Charles sensed that Storm was about to ask another question but quickly interrupted her before she spoke. "All questions will be answered later when, if it's alright with them of course, we will introduce James and Laura to everyone. I have a feeling they may be here for a while,"

* * *

_Authors Note: Please R & R_


	4. Revelations

_Author's Note: Thanks to Algeera for reviewing. I thought nobody was reading this and was about to stop but I wrote another chapter thanks to you. The girl in the forrest is coming soon, I'm just waiting for a specific moment for her to show up._

_Anyway Enjoy the Chapter and please review._

* * *

Kitty opened the French windows and stepped out into the darkness of the night. Most of the younger students had long gone to bed leaving the older kids to themselves. All she had wanted to do was to just relax for a little while. Just being outside in the cool breeze and the low glow provided by the moon gave her that quite sensation of peace. The events of the past few months had changed her completely from a little girl to a experienced woman. The battle on Alcatraz Island and the Professors death were really hard on her. Now that the professor was back, part of her pain had been lifted and unconciously she sighed into the wind with a feeling of relief. She was disturbed by a click as the doors behind her were opened again. She looked round to see Piotr stood in the doorway. 

"Hey," He closed the door and took a few steps closer to her. They both smiled at each other as he stood next to her. "Everything alright?" He asked. She nodded her answer which he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just so good to have the Professor back," She leant against a rail that led down some small steps leading off into the gardens. "It's like the school has colour again,"

"I know what you mean, it's nice to see the younger children smile again or to see Storm with a spring in her step," Piotr answered. There were a few moments of silence before Kitty heard something in her head.

"_Kitty, would you please join us __in my office_," said the Voice. Kitty quickly realised who the voice belonged to.

"_On my way Professor_," She said back without saying anything. Piotr quickly looked at her.

"Got the message?" He asked as he began to walk back into the mansion.

"Yeah," She said as she stepped back through the glass doors into the house just behind Piotr. "Guess we won't be able to get away with anything now that the Professors back,"

"_I heard that Katherine_,"

* * *

Kitty and Piotr knocked and then entered the Professors office after they heard him announced that it was ok for them to enter. Kitty quickly scanned the room seeing that most of her friends were there. Bobby and Rogue were sat on the Sofa once again while Storm and Logan were stood in the bay window talking to the Professor. Hank was stood examining the books on a nearby bookcase while he unconsciously chewed on the plastic part of his glasses. Piotr closed the door behind him causing everyone to look towards them. 

"Ah," The professor said as he sat down in the brown leather executive chair behind his desk. "Now were all here, I've summoned you all to discuss the current situation," Logan stepped round his desk and sat in the chair in the corner while Storm opted to sit on the sofa with Rogue and Bobby. "We have a few new guests with us; one in particular is the one I need to speak to you about,"

"James?" Storm said. The Professor nodded before speaking again.

"James' mutation was weak until he became a vampire," He picked up a nearby pen and began tapping it against the desk surface. "From what I was able to retrieve from Laura's memories, It seems to be James' body regenerating it self that has made his power unlimited. Logan's regeneration is on a cellular level but James' and other vampires regenerate on an atomic level which is perfect for James' mutation,"

"What is his power Professor?" Hank asked. The Professor looked at Kitty and Piotr who were still stood next to the door. He gave them a smile, indicating that it was ok for them to speak. Kitty smiled back before answering.

"When we first met him, he was able to walk through walls like me,"

"On the field, I saw two guns slowly materialise in his hands as if from nowhere," Logan said from his seat.

"And that is James' ability," The Professor said as he stood up from his chair. He took a few steps round his desk before he continued. "James has the ability to…" The Professor closed his eyes and trailed off.

"Professor? Are you ok?" Storm asked.

_"__Excuse me," I pulled on the bottom part of the man's black coat. He was lent against the wall looking out of a nearby window across the gardens. He is the first adult I've seen since I woke up. I'm still pretty tired so I yawned which seemed to catch his attention._

_"Hey little one," His voice is very sweet and it makes me relax a little but I really have to look up high to see his face. He's really tall but then again I'm only little. I sleepily smiled back as he leans down closer to me. "What are you doing up at this time?" His eyes were the first thing I notice. __Really dark brown, nearly black.__Their very pretty._

_"I had a bad dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep," He smiles again at me but this time he opens his mouth a little wider showing more of his teeth to me. He has two pointed teeth on either side, like a dog only they look very sharp._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Tiffany"_

_"Well Tiffany, I'm James. We'd better get you back to bed," He stands up and once again, he towers over me. "I don't really know this place very well yet, which way is your room," He says it so softly that if I were any further away from him I wouldn't be able to make it out but I hear him and point down the hall towards the stairs that lead up to my room. He put his hands down by his side and I quickly grab his hand before leading him towards my room._

_"Tiffany?" I looked up at the man next to me before I realised the voice was in my head._

_"Yes Professor?" James heard me speak and stopped in the middle of the corridor. He looked down at me with a questioning look._

_"Would you mind bringing James to my Office before you go back to bed?" I smiled at the Professor's question._

_"Of course Professor," I tug at James' arm and pull him in the opposite direction towards the Professors office. "The Professor would like to see you," He just smiles and follows me down the hall. When we arrive at the door, I knock and the door slowly opens to reveal Dr. McCoy opening the door. We step into the room to find most of the adults were in there as well as the Professor. He instantly smiles at me._

"Thank you Tiffany," He says from his desk. The Professor turns towards Storm before speaking again. "Storm, would mind taking Tiffany back to bed?" She nods and walks over to Tiffany who yawns again. Storm quickly bends down and picks her up before carrying her out of the room. Tiffany was looking over Storm's shoulder and she gave James a quick wave and a smile before they both vanished around the corner. Hank closed the door behind them and the room went silent. It was like that for a few seconds while James quickly glanced around the room.

"Ok what's going on Charles?" James asked finally looking over at the Professor. Charles just smiled.

"Normally we wouldn't want to force a mutant to use their powers but I believe your abilities are too powerful for us not to ask," He said as Storm returned from her task and entered the room. She quickly walked over to the side of Charles' desk and joined everyone else at staring at the mystery before them.

"Professor, I don't mind showing you my powers as you call them, for health and safety reasons of course" James smiled at all of them. "I can understand you needing to protect your students,"

"Of course," Charles answered with a quick nod of his head. James tilted his head to one side and everyone watched as his eyes turned from dark brown to bright silver. The room went cold for a moment before something appeared in the centre of the room. It was difficult to explain and it was only there for a few moments. It was like a swirling mist of dust that quickly took the form of a man. Over the next few moments his clothes appeared. A worn pair of jeans with a cowboy belt, a pair of dark docker boots and a wife beater top.

"Logan?" Storm said before looking over at their Logan who had stood up from his seat in the corner and was staring at his double before him. James' eyes turn back from silver to brown and he let out a sigh. There stood before them was Logan's twin. His exact double wearing the exact same clothing he was wearing now. It didn't move, didn't even blink just stared towards the Professor.

"What is this?" Logan asked as touched the skin on the face of his double.

"An exact cellular copy of you," James said as his eyes turn silver again. James held up his hand to the nearby fire place where there was a much quicker swirling of dust. It quickly changed into an antique wooden dining chair padded with green leather. James took off his coat and placed it over the back of the chair and sat down looking back towards the crowd which were still staring at the chair.

"That's your power?" Hank asked. "You can duplicate things,"

"Well yes and no," James answered. "I have a few abilities which all tie in to a couple of core abilities," There were a few blank faces around the room which caused James to smile "I can recreate any atomic structure using my own atomic structure as a base, also I have complete control over the structures I create thanks to a little think called cell transplant memory and vampirism combined together,"

"Which means what?" Kitty asked from her seat. James just smiled and stared back at her. His eyes turned silver again and Logan's twin turned to look at her before speaking.

"The Vampirism keeps the cells alive while the mental link between them and my mind, gives me complete control over them," It was said by Logan's twin and in Logan's voice. "Oh course this leaves me at a slight disadvantage as I'm not in control of my body so I very rarely use this ability,"

"So this is an exact copy of me being controlled by you?" Logan asked.

"Even down to that metal skeleton of yours," The claws of the twin slid out of the skin between the knuckles on his hands. "As well as your healing ability," The twin lifted the claws and scraped them across his own chest cutting deep into the skin. Within seconds the skin had healed leaving a small amount of blood left where the wounds had been.

"So is walking through walls an extra ability?" Piotr asked keeping an eye on Kitty next to him.

"No," James said from his chair. The twin froze again before evaporating into thin air. There was a intake of breath from everyone as they watch Logan's twin just vanish as if he was never there "That's one of the thousands of abilities I have collected over the years,"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Well one of my core abilities is to sense other atomic structures beside my own up to a distance of about 200 feet and of course being able to sense them, means I can recreate it," James stood up from his chair and walked over to where the twin had been stood a moment before. "Therefore I can create a small amount of your DNA which is where the details of your mutations are stored. I can then attach that to my DNA so I can use any ability. Apart from Mental abilities such as telekinesis or telepathy, those I can't do,"

"Why can't you create those abilities but you can create everything else?" Storm asked.

"I have to able to understand how something works to recreate it. A brain I can recreated but a mind to put into it is impossible because nobody really knows how the mind works and those abilities exist in the mind,"

"So how do you remember all those different DNA structures?" Hank asked from the doorway. James turned and looked towards him before a small smile crossed his face.

"It's like a photographic memory, I just remember them," James answered.

"Well thank you James," Charles said he sat down once again behind his desk. James followed suite and sat down on the chair he had created by the fireplace. "Your mutation is extremely powerful. Most people would never be able to harness such power,"

"I hope that no one ever has too," James sighed and looked towards the floor. The room fell silent for a few moments. Kitty watched as James rubbed his thumb against a silver colour ring on his right hand. She couldn't see the ring clearly from this distance but it obviously meant something to James.

"James?" Kitty said. He looked up from the floor and gave her a smile. "Who is the girl downstairs?" She asked.

"Laura was the one of several scientists involved with my turning ten years ago,"

"Turning?" Logan asked from his corner of the room. James nodded before answering.

"When a human becomes a vampire," He said before he looked down again and began rubbing his ring again. "That's what's happening to the other girl down there,"

"So she is becoming a vampire?" Hank said.

"Yeah," He continued looking down at his ring. "She's in the first stage. The calm before the storm,"

"What are the stages?" Rogue asked. "Is she gonna be in pain?" James let out a small laugh before looking up.

"Pain like nothing else," He sighed and leant back so he was sat straight in the chair. "In the first stage, the virus heads straight for the brain. It slowly kills off all conscious thought, which causes the victim to slip into a kind of coma. That takes around twenty hours. About 15 hours into that, the virus will spread and kill off the immune system allowing it to create the parasitic organs it needs to survive on a large scale. When the first stage ends, the victim regains consciousness aware of nothing around them apart from the pain. They can't see, they can't hear, all they feel is the pain. The victim begins by cutting their fangs by losing the two top cyanine teeth which just get pushed out and sometimes the incisors surrounding them which is as you can imagine is quite painful. That all takes a couple of hours before it shuts down all your body's systems. It will then start up the vampire system with the extra organs. Once that's fully running, the virus attacks your skin killing off the living cells and replacing them with the vampire cells. After that comes the final nail so to speak, the virus kills your heart and turns what's left of it into a vampire heart. Capable of nothing more than taking the nutrients it needs from feeding,"

"Feeding on what?" Logan asked. James looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Chicken," James said with a rather sarcastic tone in his voice. "What do you think we feed on?" There was a quick intake of breath as Logan's anger began to bubble.

"Blood?" Kitty said from her seat. She had unconsciously moved to the edge of the sofa during James description on what happened during a turning. James looked at her and smiled.

"Yes," James said as he pointed to Kitty. "The only thing that can truly sustain us is good, healthy human blood,"

"How often do you feed?" Storm asked suddenly concerned for the students.

"Me, once every couple of months maybe," James answered. Storm looked around the room and met Hank's eyes which had an equal look of concern. "A normal vampire will need to feed once a day but the dark gift, as it was once called, is different for everyone. You normally develop the thirst after the first feeding,"

"The thirst?" Storm asked. James sighed as if he was getting a little bored explaining everything.

"Haven't you guy's ever seen a vampire movie?" He said as he stood up again and began taking small steps around the room seeming to trace an invisible circle. "The thirst is the pure craving of blood. When vampire's drink blood, our hearts release a chemical which puts us into a state of euphoria. Of course the more you feed the more irrational the thirst becomes meaning you have to feed more. Drinking Mutant blood doesn't release this chemical because of the presence of the X gene. It will sustain you but not quench the thirst so it's pretty much useless," James suddenly stopped and sniffed the air before looking towards the double doors that led out into the corridor. The watched him as he continued to stare at the double doors. Then everyone heard the scream throughout the mansion. James darted towards the door before phasing through the floor towards the lower levels. Kitty quickly followed him but was unable to keep up due to his shear speed at moving. She however had an idea of where he was going and headed directly towards the infirmary. She faded through the roof and onto the marbled floor. The first thing she noticed was the screaming. It was almost unbearable. Kitty instantly covered her ears before looking up. On the medical bed where the young girl had be laid perfectly still before, she was now wildly thrashing around on the bed and screaming in pain. James was towering over her and holding her down by keeping a single hand on her chest. It was obvious he just wanted to keep her on the bed so he was using as little force as possible.

"Oh god, the turning is happening faster than we thought," Laura said as she darted over to James' side and pulled out the two small bottles from his pocket before grabbing a syringe of the nearby instrument tray. "She's only eighteen hours in and she's already fully developed her fangs," She pushed the needle into one of the jars and pulled back on the plunger pulling some of the red liquid until the syringe was full. She then pulled it out and rested it on the silver tray next to her. She filled the next syringe and handed it to James. James switched hands and jammed the needle into the girl's thigh without hesitation. He pushed down the plunger, forcing the liquid into the girl's system. Once it was empty, he pulled the needle from her skin and gave it back to Laura who, after placing it carefully on the tray, passed him the second needle. Kitty continued to watch as a cluster of people arrived through the medibay doors. They all watched in silence as the girl on the bed went from a mad thrashing to a subtle calm. They all heard the sigh escape her mouth and for the first time she opened her eyes and stared up at James.

"Tell me when," James said out of the side of his mouth. Laura simply nodded and they continued to wait for something. The girl turned her head towards the crowd and Kitty noticed how bright blue her eyes were. The girl smiled and Kitty went to smile back but it stopped as she noticed the girl blue eye's slowly turn black as if darkness was washing over them. There was a sudden look of pain on her face and she screamed a piercing scream that shot throughout the mansion. Everyone apart from James threw their hands up to cover their ears. The girl began to wriggle under James grip and before long; James lifted his other hand and began to push down on her neck to just try and keep her on the table.

"I can't hold her for long," James shouted. Just then the girl got just enough space to push James aside and escape his grasp. She quickly jumped off the table and up onto the ceiling. She looked around at everyone before stopping on Rogue. She licked her lips and continued to glare at Rogue. "Everybody get out of here now!" James shouted to them. Everyone immediately began running from the room apart from Marie who seemed to be locked in the girls gaze. Bobby reached the door before he realised that Marie wasn't following him. He looked back and saw the girl on the ceiling about to pounce on Rogue.

"Rogue!" He shouted. The girl pushed off from the ceiling and jumped directly towards Marie.

"Oh no you don't!" James threw the needle in his hand towards the girl. As the girl came closer to Rogue, the needle intercepted and slammed deep into the girl's neck. The girl collided with Marie and they both slammed to the floor in a heap. It took a moment before Marie realised what had happened and pushed the girl to one side so she could stand up. Laura immediately ran over and checked on the girl. She pulled the needle from the girls neck, quickly noticing that the liquid had gone from inside. Laura looked up at James as he walked over to Marie to help her up.

"Nice shot," James just nodded and stretched out his hand to help Marie to her feet.

"You ok Rogue?" James asked. She nodded but as she stood up she wobbled a little on her feet which cause James to reach out to stop her from falling. He looked towards the crowd that had gathered in the open doorway. "Take her upstairs and get her checked out," Piotr and Bobby stepped forward and quickly led Rogue from the room. James bent down and lifted the girl before practically throwing her back onto the bed. She was unconscious again but everyone could see her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids.

"We need to secure her," Laura said. "If she's powerful enough to throw you around and the thirst fully develops, we may not be able to stop her," James slowly nodded in agreement.

"Professor?" James said as he turned towards the door. "I think it would be best if we closed off this floor for the night," Charles nodded and told Storm to lead the children upstairs and put them all to bed. Once everyone had left James walked over to Charles and led him into the corridor.

"Is she dangerous James?" Charles asked once the door shut behind them. James looked at him with a straight expression on his face. He was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"If the thirst fully develops, she will need to feed and she will stop at nothing to get it," His voice never rose above a whisper but the Professor heard every word. "Best thing to do is to seal off the entire floor with the security locks and bulkhead doors,"

"So it will be just you, the girl and Laura down here?"

"No," He looked back into the room at Laura who was restraining the girl to the bed using some strong leather straps. "She's human. I can't risk Laura being bitten. It will be me and the girl,"

"Will you be alright?"

"Probably," James answered as he moved back into the lab. "Laura, you go with the Professor and take care of Rogue. Make sure everything is secured and I'll contact you through the intercom when it's safe to come down again," Laura finished locking the last strap and turned towards him.

"Are you sure?" She asked seeming to be a little unsure if James could handle this girl on his own. She was reassured by James' smile.

"Of course I'm sure," She showed him and unfortable smiled back at his answer and quietly left the room with the Professor. As they stepped into the corridor, Charles pressed a large button on the side of the oval door. It turned from green and started flashing red and the door slowly closed. Charles watched as James disappeared behind the metallic door. Once it was shut, the centre of the door twisted producing a loud hiss and then a click. The button on the wall switched to a constant red showing that the door was securely locked.


End file.
